A Knut for Your Thoughts 2 Halloween Baby
by Merusa
Summary: Remus and Sirius tell Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about a special little Halloween baby. Continuation of A Knut for Your Thoughts?


A Knut for Your Thoughts 2- Halloween Baby  
  
  
  
Summary: Remus and Sirius tell Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione the story's of Harry's birth. Continuation to "A Knut for Your Thoughts?".  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, Lily, push! You can do it!" Lily squeezed James' hand painfully tight. "You can NEVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN!" Lily yelled. James knew better then to laugh.  
  
"Just a bit more, dear." called Molly Weasley, who was acting as the midwife. "You can do it!" Beads of sweat dripped down Lily's face.  
  
Sirius and Remus were pacing back in forth in the hallway. Their girlfriends', Vanessa and Cassie, exchanged amused looks at their worry. Peter was in another country or something to that effect.  
  
Lily let out a horrible scream. "The head- shoulders- chest- stomach- legs! It's a boy!" Sirius, Remus, Vanessa, and Cassie ran inside as the baby let out a cry.  
  
Molly placed the now wrapped baby into Lily's arms. James wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and they looked down at the baby. Their baby. "What should we name this little guy?" James whispered. Lily smiled about him. "How about Harry?" James nodded. "I like Harry." Lily turned to Harry. "Harry..." she whispered, shifting his shock of black hair around. Harry blinked up at them with startling green eyes, a grabbed at her finger, cooing.  
  
***  
  
Sirius whooped. "I am a godfather!" "Shh!" said James. "Lily and Harry are still asleep!" Sirius threw an arm around James. "I believe we had a bet?" James looked at Remus. "You didn't remind him, did you?" Remus grinned. "The evidence points to that day. Pay up, James." "The due day is only an estimate! It doesn't mean Harry was conceived on Halloween!" he cried in anguish. Remus waggled his eyebrows, and Sirius spoke for the two of them. "Pay up, Prongs. 20 galleons, wasn't it, Moony?" Remus nodded as James handed the money to Sirius. Sirius divided the galleons in half. "Don't worry, Prongs, old boy, we'll use it to buy Harry a gift."  
  
"I'm only paying this because I'm a good guy." said James. He straightened up as he looked at his two companions. "Harry could have been conceived any day of the week before Halloween or the week after. Any. Day. At. All." He grinned. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.  
  
James walked into the hospital room. Lily had woken up, and was giving Harry his first feeding. Vanessa, Cassie, and Molly were chatting happily on the corner.  
  
James walked over to the bed, pulling a chair up next to it. Lily gave him a small glare, before shifting Harry in her arms so he could get at the bottle better. "I heard your little bet." James sighed. "I was drunk when I made that bet. I'm sorry. They made me pay it." "Any. Day. At. All." mimicked Lily, causing James to cower slightly. Lily grinned. "I've gotten over it." She removed the now empty bottle from Harry's mouth, and placed it on the bedside table. She rocked Harry back in forth.  
  
"Can I hold him?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Mind his head." She whispered, as James settled Harry in his arms. "Well, he won't have to worry about glasses." noted James, seeing his bright green eyes. Smiling at his son, James rocked him back and forth. Harry laughed and clapped slightly. Lily giggled when she saw that. She rubbed his nose, and he made a little noise of confusion as her finger was withdrawn. Harry eyes began to gently close, as Lily stroked his head and James rocked him gently.  
  
Lily began to sing softly. "Hush little baby, don't say a word." James joined in, and they rocked little Harry into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry's face was slightly red. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, and burst out laughing, along with Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione. "Happy Halloween!" croaked Ron, and everyone laughed even harder, as Harry's face shifted from red to so bright it could rival the Weasley hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
*** 


End file.
